Conventional portable washing machines are driven manually or with a complex rotating mechanism and comprise a base, a rotating shaft, a drum and a rotating mechanism.
The base comprises a mounting structure. The rotating shaft is mounted rotatably on the base. The drum is mounted on the rotating shaft and rotates on the base. The rotating mechanism connects to the rotating shaft or the drum and may be a linkage connected to a manual crank or a motor to rotate the drum and wash clothing or linens inside by agitating, rinsing and spin drying clothing or linens in the drum with detergent and water.
However, conventional portable washing machines have numerous disadvantages including inconsistent operation for manually driven machines and structural complexity for motor driven machines. Specifically, manual operation is difficult and requires a significant amount of strength and time, and causes the drum to rotate at inconsistent speeds of the rolling drum, which results in incomplete washing and rinsing. Further, motor driven portable washing machines tend to be overly complex and use drive belts or complex drive gears.